$\left(x + 10\right)\left(-x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= x \cdot \left(-x - 5\right) + 10 \cdot \left(-x - 5\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -x \right) + \left( x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( -5x - 10x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 15x + \left( 10 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 15x - 50$